wealorwoefandomcom-20200215-history
Book 2, Chapter 2, Verse 8 - Here We Are, Just Trying to Save the World
Out of the Skald Borg mountains and into the Grand Kingdom of Kasan, our two groups of heroes are on a collision course with each other. Will their paths intersect? What will happen to Tucker? Will Mona find a bath? Find out now on this rhyme-laden new verse of Weal or Woe! ** Spoiler Alert ** We're starting back with The Disaster Boys and their 'guest'/owner of the boat pointing that crossbow at them and he seems confused about what is going on and why his boat is being stolen. Ends up in a crossbow intimidation fight with Anisette and gives up and offers then a lift to where he's going in the Vez Empire. Welcome to Merv and Harry, the new disaster boys? They want to head to Rodar so they offer Tucker the sparrow spit in order to get where they want to go. After the spit is verified and Tucker is looking at retirement, they find out the trip will take 3 days. The lads keep an eye out from trouble as they sail. We flash to Mona travelling east with her 49 mostly human but with a couple of goblins refugees and two dwarves. She's approaching Diaz and catches sight of workers in agricultural fields that look kinda grey and aren't sweating. Which is weird. She approaches the town of Diaz and stashes the refugees just outside the town, enters keeping an eye out for the Sundrine. She gets a hat tip from guards with strange fabric dressings on them, so she asks to be directed towards the town leaders and they tell her about Elder Gabrielle and where to find her. Everyone is wearing these strips of fabric with different lengths and colors and we see a towering pyramid with an interesting figure on top. Mona heads in and asks about Cassandra/Gabrielle. As someone approaches we flip back to the Disaster Boys sailing towards Rodar. Things are getting real with the dwarven attacks and they're pondering their next moves and going over what they do and don't know. So what they know: # Dwarves were headed towards Azul # Rosa became a free city and aren't talking to anyone that means they don't have a lot of support. # They have a bunch of new prophesies from Grundel's house #* There's Discord in the heart of order #* The flames of the forge melt the frozen heart of the fortress #* The Free Thrall will be captive again, woe besets us all #* 'Ware the spikepit for it is deep and full of terror # They found a map in the dwarven mines with an area of Rash Qiyah circled # They have a glowing golden orb that they know nothing about Their priority is finding Mona and maybe to find someone from Kasan to tell about what's going on with the dwarves or maybe go back to Melach or ... who knows? Sabux casts read omens and asks "Where is the heart of order?" and gets back: "The heart of order is split in twain. Sundered now but still the same. To the west must you go. To find the heart don't you know." then he asks "Who carries the Heart of Order?" and receives "Tikon". Third question is "Are Bodel and the baby still alive?" and gets back "Close to bursting is the mom. Soon to come is the bomb. that could wipe away all that's forged. yet leave an ember to restore-ged." (ah Joey... I feel like you might be forcing it here.) Last but not least, the fourth question is "Where is the pike/spike pit that we are to be aware of?" and DM The Blind Rat questions the spell info. After checking Sabux gets nothing back in return. Which means it's not going to happen in the next week. While this has been going on Ani wakes Nesi to keep watch and plays his trumpet in a Crit Fail of awfulness. Back to Mona who is asking a grey robed figure about the Elder, who reveals themselves to be Gabrielle. She speaks of the refugees escaping the Sundrine who she needs to settle somewhere and Elder Gabrielle agrees that slavery is abhorrent in the eyes of Tecanos. She plans to speak to the council to find places for them to settle and suggests that you bring them to the Temple. Mona goes back to tell them the good news and Gerda is incredibly thankful. Mona leads them back and is given a blessing of "May you not pass through the grey gates before your time" which is similar to a Maveth blessing. Now she's off to Disneyland! Kidding, she's headed South to meet up with the Disaster Boys in Caspian. She's given a mount, a Quagga that's prettier and faster than the horses of the Rashindu Plains. Back to the Disaster Boys headed to Rodar and Tucker says he can drop them off a Vista Blanco before getting on home and asks where they're going. They say North. He says they'd be welcome to come visit him in Ciprios/Cyprus one day. They make it to another small village similar to the one they left on fire. Sabux gets heavy about how no one will ever sing their praises as they disembark and ride out north, passing by a group of skeletons carrying wheat. They don't have a clear idea of where Kaspian is and this dawns on them slowly so they ride back for a map. They walk into a general store and chat to Sarah about directions and find out it's easy. Ride to the tree struck by lightning and go west at the tree and it's a two day ride. They also remember rations but have some trouble with the currency. We flash back to Mona who's riding her zebra like Quagga hard and it's bumpy. Mona is by herself for the first time in a while and she's doing a bit of thinking about Melach and worrying about Lystra as she rides towards her friends. She pulls into Kaspian gets a room at La Cucaracha Tavern and leaves notes for the boys at the other two taverns in the city at the bar. She gets some food and the server tells politely that she needs a bath and recommends The Cup Overfloweth to have one. The Disaster Boys are thinking about the heart of order and how it might be Kaspian? And that it also could be anywhere. Honestly, I don't think they really have figured anything out. haha. They camp up and set off again in the morning and see the split tree. They roll some arcana checks on the tree to see if it's a sign. It's not. They make it to the town and see the joy of the people of the town. They ask a dark haired youth about taverns, and he lists the names of the Taverns in Town and finds out where the best baths are. They head to the Cup Overfloweth and say they're looking for a woman. The man behind the counters, Sergio, tells them it's a festive night tonight before charging them to enter the baths, in order to find Mona. They have their own baths before heading to the relaxing chamber, to find a figure in a Pool with a bright orange drink in her hand. They have a joyous meeting, relieved and pleased to be together again. The episode closes with Sabux on his knees thanking whoever is up there for helping them find each other again and hearing in response a demonic laughter in the back of his head. EPISODE DETAILS